Mauvaise Ame
by BillieZombie
Summary: Et si Mephisto avait une fille, et que celle-ci franchissait la porte de la Géhenne pour effectuer une mission donnée par Satan lui-même à Assiah? Et si cette même fille n'était autre que la démone Mara, jouant d'illusions pour transformer vos rêves les plus doux en cauchemar le plus sombre? Pouvant également créer un attachement obsessif à quelqu'un? Cette même fille, personnalisa
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un_ « C'est impossible, dit la fierté

C'est risqué, dit l'expérience

C'est sans issue, dit la raison

Essayons, murmure le cœur. » _ _W._

Le royaume d'Assiah était bien calme en cette nuit d'hiver. Pas un seul son ne se faisait entendre, uniquement le rugissement du vent. La neige s'annonçait en ce début de mois de décembre, et les familles préparaient Noël avec une impatience ressentie. Lorsque l'on regardait par la fenêtre, les sapins demeuraient, décorés et fiers, dans leur élément. Des chaussettes étaient accrochées aux cheminées, et tout n'était que rires et joie. Les habitants n'attendaient plus que deux choses : La neige et la fameuse date du 24 décembre.

Personne ne se douterai que ce soir là, une explosion affolerait tous le monde, et qu'une dizaine d'exorcistes se précipiteraient sur le terrain. Personne ne se doutait une seule seconde ce qui c'était passé. Il paraît qu'une fois arrivés sur le terrain, les exorcistes n'eurent pas grand chose à faire, et que cela ne relevait pas de leur titre. Néanmoins, certains n'étaient pas dupes.

« _ Méphisto ! Tu peux tromper les journalistes, les habitants de cette ville, mais pas moi ! C'était quoi cette explosion hier soir ?! Et ces bouts d'humains un peu partout ? Je sais que tu es au courant de quelque chose alors parle !

_ Ma chère Shura, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien ! Je te l'ai dis, rien ne me tiens plus à cœur que ce monde et ses habitants. Veux-tu un peu de thé ?

_Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau. J't'ai à l'oeil, Mephisto.»

La jeune femme sorti en trombe du bureau, les poings serrés. Sa chevelure blonde et rouge volant au rythme de ses pas. Elle claqua la porte si violemment qu'un tableau faillit tomber du mur.

Tout en buvant son thé dans son bureau de directeur, Mephisto souriait. Il ne savait réellement pas encore ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière, mais cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un démon. Et cela faisait un moment qu'il s'ennuyait et que la vie ici était devenue un peu trop banale pour lui.

Soudain, son portable au nombreux goodies sonna. Il reposa lentement sa coupole ainsi que sa tasse blanche et décrocha. Il ne parût pas surpris de l'interlocuteur. L'appel fut bref, et les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent un peu à l'annonce de la nouvelle apportée par son frère. Il le remercia, et raccrocha. Le directeur caressa son bouc en restant un instant muet, l'air pensif.

« Mara. Mara est en ville. Satan a pensé bon de te l'envoyer, tu sais comment il est... Alors, il te la confie. Il l'a envoyé à Assiah. »

A l'autre bout de la ville, loin de l'Académie, une jeune fille un peu étrange parcourait les rues. Il faisait froid, et, emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle cherchait vivement de quoi se nourrir. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite échoppe de ramen et regarda la fumée des assiettes chaudes s'évaporer dans le ciel, au dessus de sa tête. Son ventre gargouilla un peu, et observant les personnes déjà assises, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait rien si elle ne donnait pas un peu de ce qu'ils appelaient « argent ». Elle continua donc son chemin, s'arrêtant auprès de vitrines ou d'autres échoppes. Apprenant rapidement comment fonctionnait la vie ici, elle pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait pour rien. Elle continua d'arpenter un peu les rues chaudes et illuminées de décorations, ses yeux se jetant dans tous les recoins. Elle avait beaucoup d'informations à emmagasiner, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. D'ailleurs, rien ne lui faisait vraiment peur. Au détour d'une rue, elle fut percutée par un jeune à l'allure un peu rebelle. Elle l'insulta et le gifla. Évidement, la personne en face d'elle répondit. La jeune fille tomba au sol, dût au coup de celui-ci. Avec rage elle murmura un mot. Juste un seul. L'adolescent suffoqua, portant ses mains à sa gorge. Il se colora d'un rouge pourpre et tomba à genoux, virant peu à peu au bleu avant de s'effondrer, raide mort, sous le regard amusé et vengeur de la jeune au cheveux violet. A côté de ce cadavre se trouvait de la monnaie, elle reconnu les objets, et prit tout ce qu'elle trouva, billets y compris.

Monnaie en main, elle rebroussa chemin et retourna à la première échoppe qu'elle avait vue, où les plats paraissaient si bons. Elle ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention même si son jeu d'hier avait provoqué une explosion plus qu'à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait des pouvoirs aussi dans ce monde, et elle voulait juste les tester. Si personne ne lui enseigne rien aussi...

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret en bois, et jeta d'un air dédaigneux toute la monnaie qu'elle avait amassée.

« _J'veux ca. »

Elle montra du doigt, un des plats affiché au mur derrière lui.

« _La politesse ne te tuera pas tu sais, la jeune, dit-il sur un ton agacé

_Vous peut-être. »

Les paroles de l'adolescente furent tellement bizarres que les trois clients qu'il y avait se dépêchèrent de manger et partirent sans dire un mot. Le cuisinier ne releva pas. Avec l'explosion de la veille, la ville avait un peu replongée dans une sorte d'angoisse. Il lui posa délicatement son bol de Yakisoba et ne lui demanda pas les 2 yens qu'il manquait pour le tout. Il lui tourna le dos et nettoya ses fourneaux, jetant des coups d'œils par moment.

Une seconde personne étrange vint s'asseoir au comptoir, juste à côté de la jeune qui dévorait son assiette et commanda la même chose qu'elle. Elle n'y fit pas attention, absorbée dans son plat tellement succulent. Après tout, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier soir, cela faisait plus de 14h, alors oui, elle mourrait de faim. L'individu assis à côté d'elle l'observait sans dire un mot. Sa tête appuyé dans une main, un air assez décontracté, et vêtu de blanc, il prit l'assiette qu'on lui tendit sans regarder et la posa devant lui.

« _Ce plat est un délice, n'est-ce-pas Mara ? Et puis tu as réussis à trouver la meilleure échoppe de la ville. Tu pourrais tenir cela de ton tonton, lui qui adore le tourisme...

La dénommée Mara s'arrêta un instant de manger, les baguettes stoppées à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Elle tourna lentement la tête et regarda l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle avec une certaine appréhension. Elle reposa ses poignets sur la table et détailla l'adulte de haut en bas.

_Papa. Je ne pensais pas que l'on se verrait si rapidement après mon arrivée. Quelqu'un t'as prévenu ?

_ Ton oncle. Tu crois que je laisserai ma propre fille errer seule et abandonnée dans les rues ?! Jamais ! JA-MAIS ! Je suis tout de suite parti à ta recherche, criant ça et là ton prénom sans obtenir de réponse. Alors, lorsque je t'ai aperçu ici, mon cœur a explosé de joie ! Avec ce style, ce ne pouvait être que toi. Mais... Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que mon dernier passage là-haut date d'il y a un mois !

_C'était il y a trois ans. La dernière fois que tu es venu me rendre visite dans la Géhenne. Dit-elle sur un ton sec.

_Oui, oui, oh, tu sais ce que c'est le temps, les affaires, tout ceci... Mais à partir de maintenant nous allons être tout le temps ensemble ! Tu verras, je vais prendre soin de toi ! Cria Mephisto

_ Pas la peine.

_Si, si ! Allez finissons de manger et allons à l'Académie !s'exclama Pheles qui n'avait pas encore commencé son plat. »

Les apparences comptent. Dans la vie de tous les jours. Dehors, dans les rues, les restaurants, les supermarchés. Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi important que Mephisto, il ne faut pas qu'il y ai de vague. Hors, le peu qu'avait dit sa fille en parlant de la Géhenne pouvait en étonner certains, et bon nombre d'oreilles trop curieuses traînaient. Mara, loin d'être stupide, s'était tue et ils avaient fini de manger sans discuter de trop. Une limousine blanche et exubérante vint les chercher et ils montèrent tout deux dedans. La route ne fût pas longue et en vingt minutes, ils furent arrivés.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'Académie, les élèves finissaient tout juste leurs cours et il y avait de petits groupes un peu partout dans le hall d'entrée, discutant du dernier cours passé et d'autres choses banales. Mais le silence s'abattit quasiment instantanément lorsque les deux démons pénétrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment. Des chuchotements se firent entendre un peu partout et cela montait doucement à la tête de Mara. Son père le sentant, et voulant éviter un scandale dans sa propre école, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ils montèrent les marches du grand escalier, le directeur scandant :

« _Ce n'est que ma fille et moi ! Merci de retourner à vos activités ! »

Mais il ne fit qu'aggraver la situation, et les chuchotis reprirent de plus belle, les lycéens s'imaginant la vie quotidienne de Mephisto.

« _Une fille ? Disaient certain

_ Non mais tu as vu son accoutrement ? Elle se prend pour qui ? Murmuraient d'autres

_ Si, ils se ressemblent, c'est possible, gazouillaient-ils »

Une fois enfermé dans le bureau quelque peu en bordel, Mara prit place sur le siège du directeur avant de comprendre, au regard de son père, que ce siège était une propriété privée et qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui cède. Elle se leva en soufflant, et d'un pas nonchalant, alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau, ses jambes pendant sur l'un des accoudoir.

Malgré qu'elle ne l'ai vu que peu de fois, elle le respectait. C'était un des plus fort démon après Satan, et au fond elle l'admirait, même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

Il prit place en face d'elle, et d'un ton plus sérieux, il croisa ses deux mains, s'appuyant sur son bureau avec ses coudes. Un petit sourire en coin, il engagea la conversation :

« _Alors, ma très chère fille, qu'es-tu vraiment venue faire à Assiah ?

_ Et bien j'ai une mission. Donnée par Satan lui-même. Il m'a donc fait traverser la porte.

_ Une mission ? Explique toi plus en détail. Par ailleurs, je suis réellement content de te voir, Mara.

_ Je dois retrouver trois succubes qui ont réussit à passer la porte. Un trio, des sœurs, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et vu que je suis passée chasseuse habilité..

_ Je vois... »

Le silence ce fit un cours instant. Mephisto parût préoccupé. Tout tournait dans sa tête, cette mission lui paraissait bizarre mais soit. Imaginons que ce soit la vraie raison. Il fallait tout de même qu'il protège sa fille. Son absence plus ou moins obligatoire auprès d'elle avait fait de lui un père assez absent et il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

« _ Il va te falloir une couverture, et il va te falloir être prudente. Mon titre ne me permet pas de passer tout mon temps avec toi, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Eins, Zwei, Drei ! »

Un livre apparu dans sa main. Un livre dont le titre était « prénoms des nouveaux-nés en 1994 ». Il feuilleta quelques pages et releva vivement la tête.

« _MARIKO ! Mariko, cela te plait ?

_ Ca va. Je m'en fou un peu. Murmura Mara

_ Va pour Mariko alors. Mariko Faust. Dit-il d'un air enjoué, tu integreras la classe des exorcistes, il y a un démon, comme toi, dans cette classe. Tu ne peux pas intégrer une vraie classe. Tu iras en section spéciale. Et si on te demande, tu dis que tu veux faire exorciste, comme ton papa. J'expliquerai tout moi-même, ils ne poseront pas de question. Pour ce qui est de ta mission, tu sortiras la nuit, je sais que tu aimes ça . Et tu vivras dans un bâtiment assez isolé, le même que deux frères, dont le démon dont je t'ai parlé. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu pourras m'appeler à tout moment.

_ Avec la télépathie ? Demanda Mara, curieuse.

_ Non, avec un portable. Où est celui que je t'avais offert ? Celui par lequel nous pouvions communiquer ?

_Euh... Laissé sur place.

_ C'est pas vrai..., Mephisto chercha dans son tiroir de gauche, et réussit à en dénicher un noir avec encore plus de goodies que sur le sien, tiens ! »

Elle le prit en main, et regarda son répertoire. Un seul numéro. Celui de son père.

« _ Tout cela te va ? Demanda Mephisto, voulant répondre aux exigences de sa fille.

_ Je pense, oui.

_Parfait ! Allons te présenter à ta nouvelle classe alors ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2_ L'orgueil est une passion qui naît de rien,

Qui se nourrit de rien,

et qui dévore tout.

Mephisto se leva, plein d'entrain, bien décidé à ce que tout ce passe bien. Il attendit cinq minutes debout, regardant son enfant qui n'était pas décidée à faire quoique ce soit, et encore moins se lever, et se mêler à des exorcistes. Pour elle, un démon n'avait pas à se mêler à des humains pathétiques et si fragiles. C'était une chasseuse, une vraie, démon ou humain, peu lui importait. Elle recevait des ordres et les exécutaient. Cela l'amusait, La Géhenne pouvait être ennuyante parfois, surtout lorsque son tonton, Amaimon, n'était pas présent. Princesse des cauchemars, elle se faisait plaisir à pénétrer dans les esprits doux et chaleureux des personnes pour ensuite les réduire à néant. Pour elle, le mal psychologique était bien plus amusant que le mal physique, et puis, ça durait plus longtemps. En général, les humains ne résistaient pas autant de temps à la folie que les démons, et lorsqu'un démon perdait la tête, ça faisait de grosses catastrophes, souvent très drôles. Puis il perdait la vie, et la monotonie revenait, inlassablement. Alors quel ne fut sa joie lorsque Satan en personne lui intima l'ordre de passer de l'autre côté du miroir, à Assiah, pour rechercher des fugitives démones et de les arrêter, les tuer, les torturer, peu importe, du moment qu'elles n'étaient plus en état de nuire.

Sauf qu'elle avait oublié un détail. Son père. Son collant père excentrique vivait là-haut et dirigeait bien évidemment une Académie très importante. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Mara était tout de même contente de le voir. C'était une des rares personnes qui était intéressante et importante à ses yeux. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas été énormément présent, la jeune fille l'aimait. C'est pour cela qu'elle daigna tout de même lui jeter un regard, de son fauteuil où elle s'était si bien installée.

« _Allons Mara, lève toi avant que je ne me fâche. Tu ne peux faire ce que tu veux dans ce monde. C'est trop dangereux. Puis, cela ne t'intéresses pas, de savoir qu'un autre démon vit ici ? Même deux ! Je suis sûr que cela attise ta curiosité ! Lança le directeur, qui commençait à perdre patience. »

Mara réfléchi un instant. C'est vrai que cela était étrange. Elle ne savait rien d'eux, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils perdaient leur temps au milieu d'humains. Piquée au vif, elle se leva, épousseta sa veste, comme si elle était sale, et sourit malicieusement à son père.

« _Tu as raison, allons-y.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le sous-sol, le directeur ayant la fameuse clef permettant de se rendre de n'importe quelle porte au fameux couloir où se déroule les cours pour les exorcistes. Sur le chemin, ils discutaient, ignorant les regards d'autres élèves.

_Il te faudra tout de même être discrète, ici les exorcistes ne seront pas cléments avec toi, et l'on voudra t'assassiner aussitôt que l'on saura qui tu es. Et j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de dire que tu es ma fille. A moins que... Non, en voilà une bonne idée... »

Méphisto se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à sa progéniture. La sécurité de sa fille était tout de même le plus important, et il n'était pas nécessaire de dire au monde entier qui elle était réellement. Le problème étant qu'il avait annoncé à leur arrivée au sein de l'académie qui elle était. Il compterait sur sa bizarrerie des plus connue pour que les gens se disent qu'il débloquait encore. Oui, cela marcherait sans aucun doute ! Bien sûr, beaucoup poseraient des questions. Une nouvelle élève, qui débarque de nul part, qui ne connaît rien au monde humain et à ses pratiques, cela éveillerait forcément la curiosité. Mais s'il ne mettait que Yukio Okurama au courant, qu'il lui confiait la tâche de s'occuper plus ou moins de sa fille lorsqu'il ne le pouvait pas, cela pouvait fonctionner. Il allait faire ça.

« _Nous allons tricher, ma très chère fille. Tu aimes ça non ? Sourit-il, Tu seras une simple nouvelle élève, invente ce que tu veux, reste juste évasive sur l'endroit d'où tu viens. Ce sera moins compliqué pour toi et moi. En arrivant devant la salle de classe, je mettrais quelqu'un au courant de toute cette situation. Une seule personne. Et tout ira bien. Il se chargera de beaucoup de choses.

_Tout cela m'a l'air très fourbe et très... intéressant. Jubila Mara

_Enfin tu t'amuses ! Dit Méphisto sur un ton plus que jovial »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte close d'où sortaient des voix. Le directeur frappa trois coups à la porte et entra. Il enleva son chapeau et fit une petite révérence.

« _Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Je vous apporte une nouvelle élève fraîchement inscrite ! Entre donc et présente-toi à la classe, veux-tu ? Pendant ce temps là, Mephisto se tourna vers le bureau du professeur, Mr Okumura, je dois vous parler en privé.

_Tout de suite, Monsieur.»

Ils sortirent du couloir et prirent bien soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Mara avait suivit les deux individus des yeux jusqu'à ne plus les apercevoir et elle reporta son attention aux petits personnages qu'il y avait devant elle. Un mec avec une crête jaune, un mec au cheveux rose, un mec avec une marionnette, un autre au cheveux bleus, et deux filles. Elle éclaircie sa gorge et prononça d'une voix assez désintéressée :

« Mariko. Mariko Faust. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus, et s'était présentée uniquement sous les ordres de son père. Personne ne parla pendant un moment, tous se regardant, puis celui à la crête jaune ouvrit la bouche :

« _ Faust comme Johann Faust ? Notre directeur ?

Merde. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Néanmoins, elle esquiva bien vite :

_Ah parce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir plusieurs Faust ? Accusa-t-elle

_Si mais il faut dire que même la ressemblance physique est...

_Ryûji ! Laisse-la tranquille, elle vient d'arriver... objecta un petit chauve à lunettes. »

Le dénommé Ryûji grommela et se désintéressa de Mara, quant au petit chauve, il lui adressa un sourire gêné. Bizarre ces humains. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et le professeur rentra de nouveau dans la classe et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'installer où bon lui semblait.

D'une voix claire, il s'exprima :

« _ Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je suis Yukio Okumura, professeur de pharmacologie anti-démon, et exorciste de rang moyen un. Reprenons le cours, le traumatisme malin ayant déjà fait surface chez toi Mariko, tu n'en as donc pas besoin. Bienvenue parmi nous. »

Le cours continua, dans l'attention et le calme d'une salle de classe banale. La jeune nouvelle emmagasina le plus d'informations possible pour passer inaperçu, et donc elle imita les autres élèves dans tous leurs gestes. Ecrire, poser le stylo, écouter, écrire...

Elle ne fit que bailler le reste du cours et regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil descendait peu à peu, et la nuit s'annonçait avec une froideur typique de l'hiver. Le cours prit fin, et tout le monde rangea ses affaires, jetant parfois des coups d'œils à la nouvelle, mais sans forcément dire un mot. Mara se leva, et s'avança vers la porte, celle-là même par où elle était rentrée mais une main sur son épaule la stoppa. Elle l'attrapa vivement et fit une clé de bras sous le regard ébahi de tous les autres élèves. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas normal à leur regard, et qu'elle éveillait déjà trop de soupçon. Elle décida de lâcher cette personne qui n'était autre que le professeur. Celui-ci ne releva pas et lui dit sur un ton autoritaire qu'elle devait rester après que tout le monde soit sorti. Elle attendit donc patiemment et lorsque plus personne d'autre qu'eux deux furent dans le secteur des exorcistes, il engagea la parole :

« _ Tu vas venir avec moi, tu logeras dans le même bâtiment que moi et mon frère, Rin.

_'Sais pas qui c'est.

_ Peu importe, je dois garder un œil sur toi, et t'aider dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Ton... ton père m'a mit au courant de tout. Je vais m'assurer que tu ne manques de rien.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'un humain pour garde. Je suis la démone majeure Mara, vocaliste et chasseuse. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin d'un faible comme toi. Dit-elle avec dédain.

Yukio toussota.

_ Peut-être, mais pour ce qui est de ce monde, tu n'y connais rien. Alors laisse moi te montrer comment les choses fonctionnent. Suis-moi. »

Ils prirent la direction du bâtiment mentionné dans la conversation et à leur arrivée, il lui présenta les pièces. Cuisine, chambre de Yukio et Rin, à un étage, salle de bains à un autre, et enfin à l'étage du dessus, des chambres et encore une salle d'eau. Le jeune brun lui présenta cet étage comme le sien, où elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

L'adolescente sourit enfin. Son premier sourire depuis des heures. Finalement, la liberté.

« _Yukio ?! Yukiiiiiooo ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais au...

Le frère de Yukio débarqua montant les marches quatre à quatre, et en aperçevant Mara, il se stoppa dans son élan et rangea rapidement sa queue démoniaque qui dépassait de son pantalon et sourit gêné, avant de terminer sa phrase :

_ … Deuxième étage ?

_ Je présentais les lieux à notre nouvelle colocatrice. Elle occupera le deuxième étage, t'avises pas de la déranger Rin, je te connais !

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça, le binoclard ?

_ On ne sait jamais avec toi !

_ Alors c'est vous les démons ? Questionna Mara d'un air toujours aussi désinteressé, un sourcil arqué.

_ Comment.. Quoi ? .. Pourquoi tu.. essaya d'esquiver Rin avant que son frère l'interromp.

_ Non mais elle est au courant de tout. Mephisto à déclaré que c'était le protocole. Qu'elle devait savoir notre nature, vu qu'elle allait vivre au même endroit que nous. Expliqua d'un ton calme le jumeau.

_ Mais.. Euh... Pourqu...

_ Ca suffit Rin ! Stop tes questions. C'est malpoli envers notre invitée. »

Il acquiesca, sous les dires de son frère, voyant que quelque chose n'était pas vraiment normal. Il voulut s'excuser auprès de Mara, mais elle était déjà partie dans ce qu'elle avait défini comme sa chambre, trouvant leur discussion bien trop insignifiante. Enfin la nuit arrivait, enfin elle pourrait commencer sa mission.

Mais c'était sans penser à la curiosité de l'élève démon qui, assis à table pour le repas en compagnie de son frère de et son chat démoniaque domestique, assommait de questions le pauvre.

« _ Rin, tu me saoules là. Je ne peux rien te dire. Dit Yukio en tapotant ses doigts sur la table, perdant sa patience.

_ Donc il y a quelque chose !

_Rin... menaça son frère.

_ Une dernière question ! C'est la fille de Mephisto, j'ai raison ?! Sa queue battant comme celle des chiens lorsqu'ils sont content.

_ Si je te dis la verité, tu me lâches ? Souffla-t-il

_Oui ! Oui !

_ Non, ce n'est pas la fille de Mephisto. C'est une inconnue, débarquée de nul part, qui refuse de parler, et que je dois surveiller. Ça te vas ?

_ C'pas vrai ! Comme une sorte d'agent secret ! C'est trop énorme ! Hé dis, dis, tu crois qu'elle est en mission pour quelque chose ou quoi ?! Prononça Rin, tout sourire.

_ Tu te fais trop de films, Rin. Tâche en tout cas de garder cela pour toi.

_Oui chef ! Dit-il dans un Salut militaire, la main à la tempe. »

Un étage au dessus, Mara invoquait son familier, offert par son oncle Amaimon. Un cadeau fait pour ses 10 ans, et qui n'était autre que Jack, le démon anglais connu, son nom ridiculisé dans ce qu'ils appelle à présent les « Jack'o'lantern » fameuse citrouilles éclairée par une bougie le soir d'Halloween. Sauf qu'à la base, le démon n'allume aucune citrouille. Certes, c'est un démon du feu, assez puissant et responsable de ce que les humains appellent la combustion spontanée.

C'est dans un bruit aiguë, qu'un renard beige à quatre queue apparu. De ces yeux rouges, il regarda sa maîtresse, et dans une sorte de petit ronronnement, il se frotta à elle. L'animal était plutôt grand, arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux de la jeune fille, ses queues balayant son estomac lorsqu'il les bougeait.

« _Bonsoir Jack. Désolé du retard, je n'ai pas pu t'invoquer avant. Père dit qu'il va falloir être prudent. Que les exorcistes risquent de nous faire du mal si l'on se fait trop remarquer et qu'ils découvrent notre vraie race, mais il me sous-estime. Moi, tu sais je n'attends que ça... Leur faire payer. Allons nous amuser un peu, Jack.»

Un étage en dessous, le chat démoniaque se stoppa de manger, et frissonna, levant la tête vers le plafond.

« _Et bien Kuro, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu as plus faim ! Rigola Rin

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, il y a un démon, au dessus. Un qu'il n'y avait pas jusque maintenant. Rin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Communiqua télépathiquement Kuro »

Sans attendre une minute de plus Rin attrapa son sabre, et monta les escaliers en courant sans entendre les avertissements de son frère.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 _ "La nuit, toute chose prend sa forme et son vrai aspect. De même qu'on ne distingue que la nuit les étoiles du ciel, on aperçoit alors sur la terre bien des choses qu'on ne voit pas le jour." 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille, de peur qu'elle soit en danger. Rin ouvrit la porte à la volée, pour découvrir qu'elle n'était plus présente. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et la fenêtre au dessus du bureau était ouverte, les rideaux volant au rythme du vent.

« _ Yukio ! Ramène-toi ! Vite ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le rappeler une seconde fois car son frère cadet était déjà derrière lui, constatant par lui-même le résultat. Il remonta ses lunettes, et d'une voix claire, il ordonna :

« _Reste ici, je pars à sa recherche.

_ Je viens avec toi !

_Non, certainement pas !

_ Oh, allez Yukio ! Après ce qu'on a vécu tu vas pas me faire le coup là ! Râla le démon.

_ Tu restes là, un point c'est tout. »

Rin souffla et regarda son frère descendre les marches pour aller s'armer et se préparer à sortir. Il était hors de question qu'il reste là à attendre bien sagement que le temps passe. Le démon avait déjà un plan. Il passa à l'étage d'en dessous à son tour, et retourna à table avec son familier, Kuro. Il resta un moment assis, le chat le regardant d'un drôle d'air, puis lorsqu'il estima que son frère devait être assez loin dans la ville, il couru chercher son manteau d'hiver et sorti, son komaken sur le dos. A moins que Mariko aie une clef magique de Mephisto qui donnait accès à tout endroit possible, elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Il se mit donc à sa recherche, prenant bien soin de ne pas éviter les ruelles étranges ou des démons pouvaient très bien se cacher. Et si elle avait été enlevée ? Et pourquoi la kidnapper ? Il était vrai que tout ceci était étrange. La dernière fois que le directeur avait fait rentrer quelqu'un sous dérogation exceptionnelle, c'était lui, et c'était parce qu'il était le fils de Satan. De plus, l'accoutrement de Mariko donnait à penser qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait inconnu à tout cela... Rin secoua la tête tout en courant dans les rues illuminées. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, mais plutôt d'agir ! Il ne savait rien sur elle, rien du tout d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il pouvait deviner, était que la situation n'était pas normale et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la questionner, et questionner aussi Mephisto lorsqu'il le verrait.

Quelques rues plus loin seulement, Mara se tenait prête, observant la ville, perchée sur un toit, à l'abri des regards. Son manteau vert foncé virevoltait, le vent froid passant à l'intérieur de ses habits fins. Sa respiration formait de petits volutes de fumée, et elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts mais à vrai dire, elle n'y prêtait pas réellement attention. Accroupie, elle essayait de détecter n'importe quoi qui pourrait paraître étrange. Son instinct de démone à l'affût, la chasse avait commencée. Après tout, c' était la raison de sa venue dans ce monde ! Scrutant la ville, elle aperçu de loin le dénommé Yukio accompagné de son propre père sirotant un thé dans un maid café. Elle en rigola doucement, les traits du jeune exorciste assez fermés sous la gêne de l'endroit en lui-même et des maids leurs proposant des gâteaux et purikura de toutes sortes.

C'est dans ce bar que le jeune cadet avait dût se rendre en appelant discrètement Mephisto sur son portable pour lui expliquer la fuite de sa fille dès le premier soir. Celui-ci lui avait alors donné une adresse à laquelle le rejoindre et avait raccroché en ricanant. Le jeune brun avait comprit pourquoi en arrivant devant l'établissement. Ordre du supérieur oblige, il était rentré à l'intérieur, et accueillit par une maid plus que jolie et par son « chef » qui lui faisait de grand signe au bout du café, près d'une vitrine. Mort de honte, il s'était assit et avait expliqué la situation à l'excentrique en face de lui. Le problème de Kuro, et la curiosité de Rin.

« _Voyons, détends-toi mon cher Okumura, cela n'est rien de grave ! Dans un chuchotement la main placé près de l'oreille du jeune professeur, il ajouta, Ça rajoute du piment !

_ Mais si Rin le découvre je...

_ Et bien il faudra simplement lui expliquer la situation, et lui dire de garder le silence. Après tout, il est familier à ce genre de situation, il a vécu la même chose pour lui-même... sourit diaboliquement Mephisto. »

Yukio n'eut d'autres choix que d'acquiescer. Mais il ne le sentait pas. Vraiment pas. N'osant pas poser plus de questions à son supérieur, il prit un petit gâteau qu'il lui tendait, et le mangea en silence, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une solution tandis que Sir Pheles, se délectait de la situation ( et des pâtisseries).

Un cri parvint aux oreilles fines de Mara, un cri que son familier Jack avait également entendu. Son acuité de démon lui permettait d'entendre des sons que les simples humains ne pouvait percevoir. Cela ressemblait plus à un cri étranglé qu'un de ceux qui perce la nuit. Elle se concentra, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit pour le localiser, puis aperçu une lueur, un peu plus au Nord de la ville. Une lueur orange, rougeâtre, comme un feu. Jack fit un tour sur lui même d'excitation et Mara sourit. C'était peut-être une piste. Sautant de toits en toits, elle ne quittait pas la lumière des yeux. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle distinguait des sons, et en particulier des aboiements qu' elle connaissait par coeur. Tout cela l'attira dans une impasse un peu reculée des échoppes, sous un pont. Elle descendit de son perchoir, et tomba nez à nez avec des chiens grognant, tenu par une femme magnifique. Dans un coin, un corps d'homme gisait à moitié assis, tremblant de tout son être, les yeux cachés derrières ses mains. Mara passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit.

« _ Alors Hecate, ca faisait un bail ! Tu sais tes fautes, tu sais ton crime, pourquoi avoir allumé un feu ? Tu en as marre de la vie ? Tu savais bien que je te trouverai encore plus rapidement. Railla la démone

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Que je vais me laisser faire ? Effectivement, je le savais. Et je préfère t'affronter maintenant plutôt que tu me surprennes et que je ne puisse être préparée à cela. Je connais tes pouvoirs, et ta force.

_Bien...Très bien.. Où sont les autres ? Menaca la lycéenne

Silence et sourire amusé d'Hecate.

_Bien évidemment, tu ne me le dira pas... Ce n'est pas grave, je suis chasseuse, c'est mon boulot de retrouver ceux qui enfreignent les lois dictées par Satan, et tu sais bien que, je ne suis pas très altruiste. Qu'attends-tu pour lâcher tes chiens ? Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux, et ça, tu le sais aussi, satirisa Mara avec un sourire tout à fait perverti.

_Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je t'ai vu grandir dans La Géhenne. Répondit la femme qui commençait à douter, retenant toujours ses chiens à la peau putride.

_ Justement, tu sais bien de quoi je suis capable non ? Ou as-tu encore l'image de moi, étant enfant ?

_ Peu importe, tu ne me toucheras pas ! Je... Je connais ta famille ! Se rassura-t-elle

_Justement... ironisa Mara, Je te donne trois secondes pour t'enfuir. 1...

_Tu...Tu ne peux pas...

Hécate prenait peur. Elle savait la force de cette famille, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle était moins forte que les deux autres avec qui elle avait passé le portail, et elle avait espéré pouvoir amadouer la jeune Mara. Mais elle s'était vite aperçue de par son regard qu'elle s'était trompée. Pour elle, la fuite n'était pas une option, elle allait se battre, et donner tout ce qu'elle a.

_2...

_ _Morts, morts, la vengeance est là, elle vous tend les bras. Moi, Hecate, Princesse propagatrice de terreurs, je vous conjure de m'obéir, maintenant !_

Cinq corps atroces, pourris et translucides sortis du sol se tournèrent vers Hécate, qui pointa son doigt sur Mara.

_TUEZ-LA !

Les esprits fondirent sur la jeune aux cheveux violets avec une violence insoupçonnée mais Jack, le renard à 4 queues, poussa un cri strident et se plaça devant sa maîtresse, prêt à en découdre. L'adolescente sourit et le caressa sur la tête avant de l'attraper et d'éviter les fantômes à la trajectoire bien trop évidente pour elle. C'était des défunts glacés, morts noyés ou morts de froid ? S'ils arrivaient à la toucher, ses organes gèleraient de l'intérieur jusqu'à toucher son cœur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vaincre ses formes translucides, s'attaquer à celui ou celle qui les avait invoqués. Et pour Mara, rien de plus simple, surtout qu'elle arrivait à son décompte.

_3. Douleur. Chuchota la jeune

Hecate tomba soudainement à genoux, hurlant de tout son être, se tenant le ventre. Les ombres irréelles revenaient à la charge, les mains tendues vers une âme à prendre. Mais leur allure ralentissait, déjà, la princesse recherchée n'avait plus énormément de force. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage, ses traits se déformaient sous le mal-être. La fille de Mephisto s'avanca d'un pas triomphant, s'accroupit devant elle et lui caressa la tête.

_Et bien ? C'est déjà fini ? Bon on va jouer à un jeu, tu enlèves tes fantômes qui servent à rien, et en contrepartie j'arrête toute souffrance.

Les revenants se dématérialisèrent dans une fumée bleuâtre et Mara leva le sort de vocaliste tout en se redressant. La femme démone tremblait un peu, cherchant de la force pour se relever et faire face. Ses chiens qui se décomposaient grognaient toujours tandis que Jack les regardait d'un mauvais œil, feulant par moment, ses poils se dressant.

_Reste par terre, sous-espèce. Dit la chasseuse d'un air plein de cruauté.

Elle lui asséna un coup de pied qui la fit retomber en arrière, près de l'homme tout tremblant. Dans un dernier espoir, la fugitive lâcha ses chiens féroces, prêts à dévorer quiconque se trouvait sur leur route. Les babines retroussées, les canines bien apparentes, les chiens sautèrent sur Jack qui n'avait pas réagit assez rapidement. Les canidés pestilentiels n'eurent le temps de retomber sur leur proie car une lueur bleue vint s'interposer juste à temps, leur ôtant la vie d'un coup de lame, juste avant que le renard ne devienne prisonnier des crocs menaçants des familiers démons. Les yeux de Mara s'écarquillèrent, et elle recula d'un pas. Profitant de cette occasion, Hecate plongea ses longs ongles pointus dans la chair de l'homme torturé et récita un formule avec une vitesse folle. Ses yeux devinrent blanc et l'on vit ses veines se gonfler sous sa peau. En un instant, elle avait prit toute la vitalité de l'humain qui s'écroulait au sol, complètement mort. La princesse démoniaque hurla et prit la fuite après avoir dévisagé la personne qui avait tué ses bébés.

_C'est quoi ce Bordel ?!

_ Est-ce-que tu es réellement stupide ou tu t'es surpassé là ? Elle s'est enfuie ! Espèce de crétin fini !

_Qu...QUOI?! Je t'ai sauvé la vie là ! Tu as été attaqué !

_ C'est ça... Va essayer d'attraper ta queue pour voir, fils de Satan.

Rin cligna des yeux, complètement stupéfait par ces propos. Ses flammes s'estompèrent pour ensuite s'éteindre lorsqu'il rengaina son sabre. Il avait encore agit sans réfléchir et avait dévoilé sa forme démoniaque à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, la réaction de Mariko l'énerva de plus belle. Il s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

_ C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? T EN A MARRE DE LA VIE ?!

_ Lâche-moi.

_ C'était dangereux, tu aurais pu mourir, pourquoi tu n'as pas fui ?! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Tout de suite.

Elle attrapa ses mains et les lui fit enlever de son col d'un geste brusque. Elle le regarda, d'un œil noir et d'un air hautain, lui dit :

_Je n'ai besoin de personne, et encore moins de toi. Vient, Jack.»

Elle partit, sa silhouette s'effaçant dans la nuit noir. Rin resta un moment sur place, déconcerté et décida de rentrer. Il essayait de comprendre. Pourquoi cette attitude ? Pourquoi as-t-elle un familier ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise qu'il soit le fils de Satan lorsqu'elle aperçu les flammes bleues qui avait tant terrifié Assiah ? Tout cela trottait dans sa tête, et de nature curieux, il ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça... Il y avait quelque chose là dessous, et on ne voulait pas l'en informer. Peu importe, il le trouverait par lui-même. Il était tout de même fier d'avoir sauvé une personne de plus, juste à temps avant que ces chiens fondent sur eux. Du courage, il en avait à revendre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4_ « L'amitié ne s'apprend pas dans un livre, c'est l'instinct qui nous la fait découvrir. »

Lorsque le démon aux yeux bleus rentra, il était tard. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds avec une allure de ballerine, il monta les marches discrètement. Avec de la chance, Yukio était encore de sortie, et il n'avait pas aperçu sa petite escapade. Longeant le mur qui menait à la chambre, passant silencieusement devant la cuisine où l'on entendait le démon cuisiner ronfler doucement, il arriva enfin à destination. Poussant lentement la porte, il jeta un œil au lit de son frère. Personne. La lumière blanche de la lune éclairait la pièce. Tout cet étage était vide. Rin rentra dans le dortoir et souffla, soulagé, avant que la lumière de la pièce s'allume brusquement. Il poussa un cri aigu avant de se retourner.

« _Yu...Yukio, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

_ Je ne t'avais pas dis de rester ici ?

_ Ah... Ah bon ? J'ai dû rater ce passage. Je suis un peu dur d'oreille des fois. Souria le jeune

_ Très amusant. Je vais passer au dessus, mais c'est la dernière fois compris ? Râla son frère.

_grrmblr. »

La nuit fut agitée pour tout le monde. Mara était encore énervée d'avoir laissé Hecate s'en fuir de par la faute de ce fils de Satan et toute la nuit, elle fixa l'horizon de par sa fenêtre. Accroupi sur le rebord, Jack à côté d'elle, se frottant de temps en temps à ses mollets, dans le but de la rassurer. Rin dormi d'un sommeil agité, ce qui n'arrivait pas de nature, tandis que Yukio passa le plus clair de la nuit à écrire dans un cahier, sa petite lampe de bureau allumée, se frottant les yeux de fatigue par moment. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il se coucha, en même temps que la jeune fille au dessus. Lorsque le réveil sonna quelques petites heures après, les 3 habitants grognèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Les garçons s'habillèrent et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, quel ne fût leur surprise de trouver Amaimon, démon de la terre, boire un bol de soupe en compagnie de Mephisto Pheles. De son air beaucoup trop sympathique, le directeur les invita à prendre place et, d'un air tout penaud, les frères Okumura s'exécutèrent. Un silence s'installa, et peu de temps après la jeune adolescente, toujours vêtue d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur le nombril et un pantalon sombre les rejoignit, ses cheveux violets en bataille, les yeux à demi ouverts. Elle baillait encore lorsqu'elle s'assit et reposa sa tête dans sa main, attrapant de l'autre sa cuillère. Tout le monde la regarda avec un air un peu ahuri sauf Amaimon, qui continuait de manger des sucreries, accroupi sur sa chaise. Mara paraissait si différente de la veille, le matin lui faisant toujours cet effet soporifique. Cependant, une demi-heure après, elle cligna enfin des yeux et s'aperçut de la présence véritable des gens autour d'elle. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Amaimon, elle ne put se retenir de lui sauter au cou. Tout ceci fit basculer la chaise sur laquelle il tenait accroupi et ils tombèrent, Mara rigolant.

« _Je me demandais quand est ce que tu passerais tonton ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Lança joyeusement Mara.

Rin regarda son frère. Ainsi donc il avait raison. Si Amaimon était son oncle, Mephisto était soit son oncle aussi, soit son père mais vu la ressemblance physique, il était difficile d'hésiter. Il prit alors la parole.

_ On m'explique là ? Déjà qu'est-ce-que ces deux guignols font ici, et pourquoi a-t-elle dit tonton ?! Yukio ?!

_Rin écoute... commença Yukio

_C'est très simple, coupa Mephisto, elle est ma fille. Amaimon est son oncle. Vous, vous n'êtes pas réellement liés avec elle.

_ Hé bien, le secret n'aura pas duré longtemps ! ironisa Mara.

_ Oui, faute à qui ? Répondit-il à sa fille, arquant un sourcil. Voyant que sa fille s'apprêtait à répliquer, il reposa ses yeux sur Rin et continua son explication.

_ Elle est ici pour mission spécial, et j'ai confié à ton frère son entière responsabilité quand je ne suis pas là pour le faire. Bien évidemment, il a accepté. Et maintenant que tu es dans le secret aussi, je te prierais de te taire. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, en dehors de nous et particulièrement le Vatican, nous sommes tous bon pour la décapitation.

Il y eut un petit silence, et Yukio rajusta ses lunettes.

_C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai déjà vécu ça, prononça Rin les dents serrées

_Parfait ! Et puis, je pourrais vous donner quelques yens de plus tous les mois, pour votre...disons... gratitude ! Déclara le directeur, son sourire s'élargissant sur son visage

_Mon frère, te voilà dans un bon jour on dirait.

_ Exactement Amaimon ! Allez, tout ceci s'étant éclairci, nous devons y aller !

Ils se levèrent, et Méphisto se pencha vers sa fille adorée et lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

_Je reviens très bientôt, ne t'en fais pas ! Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle moi !

_Mh. Mon oncle, tu pars également ?

_ J'ai bien peur que oui, tu sais comment est ton père, dit le roi de la Terre en haussant les épaules.

_ Retrouvons nous très vite, d'accord ? »

Avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de lui répondre, Mephisto le transforma en Hamster et l'enferma dans un horloge qu'il avait fait apparaître. Jaloux sur les bords, il se força à sourire et disparu dans une fumée rose. Mara retourna à ses céréales tandis que Rin débarrassait son bol.

Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et dit à voix haute :

« _Nous sommes peut être dimanche, mais comme vous le savez, il n'y a aucun repos pour les exorcistes. Rin va te préparer, nous rejoignons les autres dans les souterrains de la ville, du côté Ouest. Mara, tu viens avec nous. Tu dois suivre ces cours, comme ton père l'a expressément recommandé. Au fait, voici ton uniforme, il est obligatoire.

La jeune releva les yeux de son bol pour le regarder d'un air désintéressé et attrapa ce qu'il lui avait posé à côté d'elle, monta les marches et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

_ Ici, nous devons également débarrasser notre table lorsque nous mangeons ! Cria le brun, sa voix portant vers les escaliers. »

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils partirent en direction du point de rendez-vous, une fois toute la classe réunie, Yukio énonça l'exercice qu'il y avait à faire. Dans ce souterrain se trouvent des démons de rang inférieur, des goules plus précisément. Ils devaient s'en débarrasser en travaillant en équipe. Ils acquiescèrent tous et Mara sourit. Une fois en bas, une ancienne station de train se présenta à eux. Quelques carreaux muraux jonchaient le sol, un banc plié demeurait seul, dans un coin. Des bruits de gouttes d'eaux résonnaient ainsi que des râles.

« _ N'oubliez pas, les goules aime les endroits sombres, préparez-vous, trouvez le verset utile. Réfléchissez ensemble ! Ordonna Yukio, Je me tiens en retrait au cas où cela tournerait mal.

_ Shiemi à l'arrière, en cas de blessure, tiens toi prête, Izumo à ma droite ! Prépare toi à invoquer tes familiers. Konekomaru, Ryuji et Shima prêt ?! Déclara Rin , Pour ma part, je serais devant.

_Toujours en train de décider de tout celui-là ! Lança le jeune à la crête jaune

Rin se tourna vers lui :

_ Tu as une meilleure méthode le créteux ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de toujours nous dire quoi faire !

_Les gars... Commencez pas... dis le petit chauve, Konekomaru. »

Mara observait cela d'un œil très attentif. Assise sur le banc cassé, à côté de Yukio qui se tenait debout et observait la scène en souriant légèrement. Elle avait mit son uniforme, sans que personne la force et pour le professeur, c'était un pas en avant.

Un bruit se fit entendre, plus gros qu'un râle. Les lumières grésillèrent et s'éteignirent. Le bruit sourd se rapprochait dangereusement, et tout le monde était plongé dans le noir.

_ Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Il y a pas un psaume ou quelque chose comme ça qui allumerait la lumière ? Cria Kamiki

Mara pouffa de rire. La situation commençait à devenir intéressante. Contre plusieurs goules plongées dans le noir, ils ne feraient pas grand chose.

_Ah bien sûr ! Rire c'est tellement plus intelligent que d'aider ! Elle m'énerve celle-là !Rétorqua Ryuji

La jeune démone s'arrêta net. De quel droit lui parlait-il comme cela ? Il la sous-estimait. Elle se leva d'un bon, et convoqua son familier. Il apparu dans une fumée blanche et elle lui susurra d'allumer une boule de feu assez grande qui pourrait éclairer convenablement le champ de bataille. Jack s'exécuta et envoya celle-ci flotter au dessus de leurs têtes. Tous restèrent bouche bée.

_ Comment est-ce-qu'un familier du rang là peut...

_ ATTENTION !

Trois goules avaient balancés leurs bras afin de saisirent les élèves mais Rin avait poussé Shiemi sur les rails inutilisés avant de se jeté lui même dessus.

_ AMENE TOI ! Hurla Rin à une des goules

Un des monstres le prit au mot et se dirigea droit vers lui. Le démon couru de toute ses forces, s'éloignant un peu plus loin dans les entrailles de la terre. Lorsqu'il eut décidé qu'il ne pouvait toucher ses camarades, il sortit son sabre générant ses flammes bleues et esquiva un coup.

Pendant ce temps, les trois apprentis Aria récitaient des psaumes, rendant les deux autres goules encore plus folles. Vint le tour d'Izumo qui invoqua ses divinités pour se battre. Le combat se déroulait en leur faveur. Il y eu un grand éclair bleu et Rin revint triomphalement.

« _J'en ai eu une ! Alors, vous chômez ?! Se moqua-t-il

_Aide nous ! Cria Izumo »

Mara suivait cela comme un humain addict au foot suivrait un match. Regardant tour à tour les gestes de Rin, la concentration de Shima et Konekomaru. Cela était très divertissant. Cependant, les monstres ne se laissaient pas faire et devenaient un peu plus rapides. L'invocatrice fût malheureusement touchée et vola à quelques mètres, retombant sur les rails, quelque peu sonnée. Shiemi couru à son secours, accompagné de son fidèle compagnon Ninou. Elle prit soin de la soigner avec de l'Aloe Vera avant que sa peau ne se nécrose et que l'infection se propage. L'entaille était profonde mais cela devrait aller. Le démon au sabre se battait toujours avec autant d'ardeur mais la situation devenait délicate. Les deux bêtes se rassemblèrent, fusionnant pour devenir encore plus dangereuse. Un poison violet sortit de l'énormité, endormant les arias. Shiemi eu à peine le temps de créer un bulle d'air pur grâce à son petit être vert pour se sauver elle ainsi que Kamiki, toujours allongée au sol. Il ne restait plus que Mara et les deux frères. Étant des démons, le narcotique flottant dans l'air n'avait pour effet que de dégager une odeur immonde. Yukio sortit ses deux pistolets, prêt à aider son frère. Lorsque celui-ci se fit attraper, les mains de l'immense goule encerclant tout son corps, le professeur sauta sur les rails à son tour, balançant de l'eau bénite. Dans un cri ignoble la goule resserra son emprise.

« RIIIIN ! Hurla Shiemi

Le malheureux était en situation plus que difficile. Il n'avait pas accès au sabre et ses flammes bleues ne changeaient pas grand chose. C'est alors que contre toute attente, Mara se leva tranquillement de son banc et avança vers le rebord du quai, sautant devant la monstruosité.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! RECULE ! Clama Yukio, ses deux armes braquées sur l'ennemi

_Silence, rétorqua-t-elle

_Mais...

_Lâche-le. Dit-elle à la goule.

Mais rien ne se passa. Elle toucha son cœur d'une main, abasourdie. Son pouvoir de vocaliste ne fonctionnait pas avec cette créature. Regardant autour d'elle, Mara cherchait une arme. Elle n'avait pas prit son arbalète avec elle et pour une chasseuse, rien n'était pire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Shiemi :

_ Toi là ! Elle la pointa du doigt, Donne moi une lance en bois, bien aiguisée !

_V..vite... ! Murmura Rin

_Euh, oui ! D'accord ! Ninou, un Canasson ! Vite ! »

Le petit bonhomme s'exécuta et sorti une longue lance de son ventre. Mara se mit à courir, et c'était une première. Attrapant la lance, elle visa la tête recouverte d'immenses bulbes. L'arme toucha sa cible avec une trajectoire parfaite. La goule hurla, gémit et relâcha son emprise. Yukio restait abasourdi devant l'exploit de la jeune fille. Elle venait de sauver quelqu'un. Il secoua la tête et se mit à cribler le monstre de balles pendant que Rin haletait au sol, reprenant ses repères. Sous les coups, la chose ignoble partit en liquide noirâtre et s'évapora, l'odeur se dispersant également. Les autres élèves se réveillèrent et regardèrent la scène, ahuri.

Rin se releva difficilement, ses muscles encore endoloris par l'emprise. Il se tourna vers la fille du directeur et sourit légèrement.

_Merci. Toi, t'as assuré.

_Oui, bravo Mara. Beau travail. Ajouta Yukio

Shiemi accouru vers elle, lui prenant les mains. Mara eut un léger mouvement de recul mais elle lui tenait les mains si fort qu'elle ne s'en dépêtra pas.

_ Wahou ! Bravo Mariko ! C'était génial ! Dit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

La dénommée Mariko se dégagea de son interlocutrice et dit ironiquement :

_Pff. Ce n'était rien du tout. Un jeu d'enfant.

Avant de repartir vers le banc où son familier l'attendait gentiment.

_ Bon, mission accompli, bravo à tous. Suguro, Miwa et Shima, travaillez un peu plus sur vos psaumes. Kamiki, nous allons t'appeler une ambulance de l'académie. Shiemi... Bon travail. C'était très bien mais n'oubliez jamais de ne pas relâcher l'effort, un monstre de cet envergure peut vous...

_C'est bon Yukio, on a comprit l'idée... jasa son frère »

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'académie, chacun regagnant ses appartements, sauf Izumo qui alla à l'infirmerie faire soigner ses blessures. Une fois rentré dans leurs bâtiments, Rin et Yukio déposèrent leurs affaires alors que la démone montait quatre à quatre dans sa chambre, Jack à ses trousses.

_ Je pense que nous avons mérité un bon repas !

_Rin, il n'est que 16h... prononça Yukio, blasé.

_ Il n'y a pas d'heure pour manger ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Kuro ?

Le cat Sith venait de faire son apparition dans leur chambre.

« Oh oui ! Manger ! Manger !sauta-t-il de joie »

_Tu vois, même Kuro est d'accord !

_ Ce n'est pas trop dur...

Un nuage rose apparu dans la pièce. Yukio se leva d'un bon, raide comme un piquet.

_Monsieur le directeur ? Demanda-t-il

_ Et bien et bien ! Que d'excitation aujourd'hui ! J'ai observé touuuute la scène ! N'est-ce pas un prodige que j'ai fais là ?! Fanfaronna Phélès.

_ Vous parlez de votre fille, je suppose ?

_Bien évidemment ! Le plus étonnant étant son comportement altruiste. Vous avez fait du bon boulot Okumura, veuillez-vous assurer que je retiens cette performance. On dirait qu'en présence de certaines personnes, il lança un œil sur Rin, n'importe qui peut devenir quelqu'un de … disons différent. Continuez tous les deux comme ça ! Allez, Salut !

Nouveau volupté rose dans la chambre.

_Celui-là, il a vraiment un grain ! Railla Rin

_ N'empêche qu'il a raison. Il a l'air satisfait de la tournure que prend les événements. Bizarre, étant donné qu'elle est censée rester juste pour une mission et repartir...

_ Va savoir ce qu'ils mijotent tous, là-haut ! Moi en tout cas, pour l'instant, ça me va ! Allons manger ! »


End file.
